Los Merodeadores de Hogwarts: el primer año
by Dobby 46
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y trata sobre el primer año de los merodeadores.


Los Merodeadores de Hogwarts: El primer año.  
  
1. - Capítulo uno: Las cartas de Hogwarts.  
  
Era un día soleado en el valle Godric cuando un chico de cabello azabache, gafas y ojos azules despertó con el grito de su madre. -James a desayunar!!! -Ya voy mamá-grito este Se vistió y bajó a desayunar. En el comedor ya lo esperaban su padre, Eric Potter, y su madre, Virginia Potter, cuando de repente entra una lechuza en el comedor y Virginia va por él, cuando llega dice: -Ah, el correo-dijo entusiasmada-El abuelo esta enfermo, el profeta y una carta para James. James se quedó paralizado. -¿Para quién?-preguntó -Para ti-dijo su madre feliz -Haber dámela-dijo James Cogió la carta, la vio, era un sobre amarillento con una H en medio con un tejón, un león, un águila y una serpiente. La carta decía lo siguiente:  
  
Querido señor Potter:  
  
Le comunicamos que tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hagwarts de Magia y Hechizería si la acepta envié su respuesta vía lechuza, compré el material de la lista adjunta. El curso comienza el 1° de septiembre debe tomar en esa fecha el tren que lo traerá aquí en la estación King's Cross.  
  
Atentamente:  
  
Subdirectora  
Profa.M. McGonagall  
  
-Claro que iré- dijo James sonriendo.  
  
A muchos Km. de ahí un chico con cabello castaño y ojos negros se despertó y bajo a desayunar, abajo ya lo esperaban sus 5 hermanas y su madre -Buenos días madre-dijo el chico. -Buenos días Remus-dijo su madre. Entonces entró una lechuza con un paquete de cartas. Remus fue a la ventana y le quitó el paquete de cartas y se dispuso a repartirlas: -Una para Emily, otra para Joan, también hay para Natalie y Ana también, por último mi hermana preferida Patricia, muy bien ya está ya entregué tod...-pero de repente se quedó callado no sabía que decir-as. -Pero hijo ahí tienes otra carta ¿para quién es? Remus no supo que decir -Bueno...mamá...yo...eh...voy a mi cuarto.-dicho esto se fue a su cuarto. Ya un su cuarto se puso a pensar: -¿Cómo a mí siendo lo que soy me enviaron está carta?, si yo ¿hace un año pedí mí ingresó y no me lo dieron? Entonces empezó a leer la carta y ahí se dio cuenta porqué le dieron su ingresó. La carta decía lo siguiente:  
  
Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechizeria  
Director: Albus Dumbledore  
  
Querido señor Lupin  
  
Le comunicamos que tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hagwarts de Magia y Hechizería si la acepta envié su respuesta vía lechuza, compré el material de la lista adjunta. El curso comienza el 1° de septiembre debe tomar en esa fecha el tren que lo traerá aquí en la estación King's Cross. Tomando las medidas necesarias debido a su estado podrá asistir.  
  
Atentamente:  
  
Subdirectora  
Profa.M. McGonagall  
  
-Me han aceptado aún sabiendo que soy un licántropo.  
  
Mientras tanto en él #12 de la calle Grimmuald un chico se despertó, apagó el despertador y se vistió. Aquel chico era muy apuesto, tenía el pelo castaño, ojos negros y una sonrisa encantadora. Entonces bajó al comedor y no había nadie por lo que fue a admirar los trofeos de Quidditch de su abuelo y de repente su prima Bellatrix bajó y le dijo: -Sirius ¿porque estás solo? -Es que me levanté temprano hoy-respondió Sirius -¿Que vez? -Los trofeos del abuelo porque a mí me gustaría ser un cazador como él-dijo Sirius distraídamente. Y pasaron el resto del tiempo hablando sobre el Quidditch. Hasta que bajó toda la familia, la mamá de Sirius les hizo de desayunar y al rato una lechuza trajo el correo. -El correo-dijo la madre de Sirius revisándolo-llegaron 3 cartas de Hogwarts para el primer curso y 1 para el tercero. Le entregó la carta del 3° curso al hermano de Sirius, Regulus, y las del 1° curso a Sirius, Bellatrix y Narcisa. La carta de Sirius decía lo siguiente:  
  
Querido señor Black:  
  
Le comunicamos que tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hagwarts de Magia y Hechicería si la acepta envié su respuesta vía lechuza, compré el material de la lista adjunta. El curso comienza el 1° de septiembre debe tomar en esa fecha el tren que lo traerá aquí en la estación King's Cross.  
  
Atentamente:  
  
Subdirectora  
  
Profa.M. McGonagall  
  
-Mamá yo sí iré-dijo Sirus  
  
Después en el #9 de Privet Drive un chico con pelo rubio, bajito, con pecas y gordito despertó cundo su madre le dijo: -Peter, amor, a desayunar -Si mami ya voy Se vistió y fue a desayunar. Pero abajo ya estaban sus padres los Pettigrew. Se sentó en la mesa, su mamá le sirvió de desayunar y todos se sentaron a platicar. -Peter no te ha llegado la carta aún o si-preguntó su papá. -No aún no -Entonces por lo que veo no le has prestado atención a esa lechuza-dijo su madre. -¿Qué...que? Peter volteó y ahí en la ventana había una lechuza color pardo con un sobre atado en la pata. -Que esperas Peter ve por la carta Peter fue por la carta y regresó a su lugar. -Muy bien Peter léela-dijo su madre Peter leyó en voz alta:  
  
Querido Señor Pettigrew  
  
Le comunicamos que tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hagwarts de Magia y Hechicería si la acepta envié su respuesta vía lechuza, compré el material de la lista adjunta. El curso comienza el 1° de septiembre debe tomar en esa fecha el tren que lo traerá aquí en la estación King's Cross.  
  
Atentamente:  
  
Subdirectora  
  
Profa.M. McGonagall  
  
-Mamá yo si iré-dijo Peter.  
  
Capítulo #2: Las varitas.  
  
Al día siguiente James Potter y su familia se dirigieron al Callejón Diagon para comprar sus cosas por medio de los polvos flu, igualmente lo hicieron Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Ya en él Callejón James fue a comprar su varita, Sirius su caldero, Remus sus libros y Peter sus túnicas. Así que James entró en la tienda de varitas Ollivanders y un hombre alto de pelo canoso se acercó al y le dijo: -Esperaba verlo pronto joven Potter-dijo Ollivanders. -¿Cómo sabe quién soy?-dijo James. -Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido Sr. Potter, y recuerdo cuando sus padres vinieron-dijo Ollivanders sacando una caja con una varita dentro. -Haber pruebe está-dijo Ollivanders. James tomó la varita, la agitó e inmediatamente un florero se rompió. -No está no-dijo Ollivanders dándole otra varita a James. James la cogió y una ráfaga de viento llenó el cuarto. Entonces el Sr. Ollivanders le quitó la varita, la puso en su caja, la envolvió mientras murmuraba: -Que bien, que bien -¿Qué es bueno?-preguntó James -Bueno es que tu varita tiene pelos de unicornio y da la casualidad de que pensé que no iba a vender esta varita porque el unicornio que dio los pelos dio pelos para 4 varitas.-explicó Ollivanders. -Ahora entiendo-dijo James. En ese momento entraron los padres de James y su padre preguntó: -Ollivander, ¿qué varita es?. -Caoba, 30 cm, pelos de unicornio, muy buena para transformaciones. -Muy bien-dijo James -Bueno Sr. Ollivander nos vamos porque hay mucho que comprar-dijo la madre de James. -Gracias-dijo James. -De que-contestó Ollivander. Y los Potter salieron de la tienda.  
  
Al poco rato el chico llamado Sirius Black entró en la tienda con su familia. -A, Sr. Black ¿supongo que viene por una varita?-dijo Ollivander. -Si-dijo Sirius. -Entonces hay que medirlo. Abrió un cajón y sacó una cinta para medir, sacó su varita murmuró unas palabras y la cinta empezó a medir a Sirius automáticamente y sin ayuda. -Eres diestro o zurdo-dijo Ollivander. -Diestro-contestó Sirius. Ollivander viendo también a las primas de Sirius dijo: -¿Ustedes también vienen por varitas? -Si-respondieron al unísono -Bien supongo que también hay que medirlas Le quitó la vista a Sirius y midió a las dos hermanas. -Bien, ¿quién va a ir primero?-preguntó Ollivander -Yo-respondió Bellatrix. -Pruebe está-dijo Ollivander Bellatrix tomó la varita, la agitó pero sucedió algo inesperado. -¿Qué...paso?-dijo Bellatrix. -Es que la varita es indicada para ti-dijo Ollivander. Sirius vio como Bellatrix guardaba su varita y Narcisa se adelantaba. -Ahora me toca a mi-dijo ella. -Ok prueba con esta-dijo Ollivander. Narcisa probó pero nada pasó. -Muy bien ya veo que esta no, haber pruebe esta. Ella probó y si fue la indicada. Las hermanas le dijeron a Sirius que lo esperarían afuera. Sirius se acercó a Ollivander y le dijo: -Ahora me toca a mí. -Ya lo sé, muy bien pruebe con-dijo Ollivander viendo una caja, cuando de repente se fijó en una caja de las hermanas de la varita que le vendió a James-está-y se la dio. Sirius la tomó y una ráfaga de viento llenó la habitación y de la varita salieron chispas rojas. Inmediatamente Ollivander le quitó la varita, la envolvió y se la entregó mientras murmuraba: -Curioso, muy curioso. -Perdone pero ¿qué es curioso?-preguntó Sirius. -La varita elige al mago señor Black y hay 4 varitas iguales a la suya y yo pensé que ni iba a vender ninguna de las 4 y ya vendí 2, ah su varita es buena para encantamientos. Dicho esto Sirius salió de la tienda.  
  
Un momento después Remus Lupin entró en la tienda. -Hola señor Ollivanders-dijo Remus. -Oh, claro joven Lupin-dijo Ollivanders-pero yo lo esperaba hace un año. -Pero si le cuento porque no vine hace un año se va a asustar. -No claro que no-dijo Ollivanders. -Bueno, hace dos años yo estaba en el bosque con mis hermanas, entonces en la noche no podía dormir y me salí de la tienda de acampar. Empecé a caminar por ahí cuando de repente escuche un aullido. Mientras platicaba Ollivanders fue a ver que varita le daba a Remus. -Me interné en el bosque y llegué a una cueva me puse a ver sino había nadie alrededor-prosiguió Remus-como vi que no había nadie, entré en la cueva y entonces a lo lejos vi una sombra y me adentré mas y más en la cueva hasta que llegué adentro y vi un licántropo totalmente trasformado. Entonces él me vio y yo corrí hacia la tienda con el tras de mí. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa qué cuando iba llegando a la tienda él me mordió-cuando Remus dijo esto Ollivander suspiró-y como no hay cura. Pero bueno el chiste es que pedí mi ingreso el año pasado y no me lo dieron, entonces llegó Albus Dumbledore a director, y recibí mi carta. Me dijo por medio de la carta que con las medidas necesarias podría ir. Pero bueno ya lo sabe soy un hombre lobo-finalizó Remus. -Ya veo, pero si Dumbledore confió en usted no hay porque temerte. Pero bueno veamos tu varita-dijo Ollivander. Saco la varita de la caja que estaba en su escritorio y se la dio a Remus. Éste la cogió, la agitó y las cajas del estante de enfrente se cayeron. -Ya veo que está no-dijo Ollivander. -Está bien-dijo Remus. Ollivander sacó otra caja con una varita dentro. Remus la agitó y no fue la indicada. Entonces Ollivander posó la vista en la 3° varita de pelos de unicornio, y al parecer fue la indicada. Entonces explicó a Remus lo de las varitas y le dijo: Tu varita es excelente para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así que buena suerte-dicho esto Remus se fue.  
  
Después de un rato el chico llamado Peter Pettigrew entró en la tienda. Entonces... -Joven Pettigrew-gritó Ollivander emocionado. Peter asustado volteó y cuando vio que era Ollivander dio un suspiro y dijo: -V...Vengo por una varita. -Oh, eso ya lo sé sino no hubieras entrado aquí-dijo Ollivander. Sacando de nuevo la cinta métrica, murmuró algo y la cinta comenzó a medir a Peter. Éste, sorprendido, se echo hacia atrás y dijo: -¿Para qué es eso? -Para medirte-contestó Ollivander. Peter esperó y de repente la cinta lo empezó a medir. La cinta le comenzó a medir el brazo, luego el pie y así hasta que terminó midiéndole las fosas nasales. Hasta que Ollivander murmuró algo y preguntó: -Joven Pettigrew ¿vino solo? -No, no mis padres están afuera-contestó Peter. -Pues hágalos pasar-dijo Ollivander. Peter salió y un momento después entró con sus padres. -John, que gusto me da verte-dijo Ollivander. -Ollivander, querido amigo-dijo el padre de Peter. -¿Cómo es qué ustedes se conocen?-preguntó Peter. -Bueno es qué tu padre trabajó aquí, él fue el qué ordeno todo esto- contestó Ollivander. -Genial-dijo Peter. -Bueno Peter regresando a tu varita ¿eres diestro o zurdo?. -Diestro. Entonces Ollivander sacó la cuarta varita y se la dio a Peter. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que no pasó nada, entonces le dio otra varita y tampoco, hasta que le dio una y esa fue la indicada. -¿Viste papá?  
-Si ya vi hijo, a propósito Ollivander ¿qué varita es?  
-Caoba, 30 cm con nervio de corazón de dragón.  
-Genial-dijeron los 3 Pettigrew, pagaron y se fueron de la tienda.  
Pero los otros 3 chicos tenían varitas iguales, ¿por qué Peter no?  
  
Capítulo 3: Todos se conocen.  
  
Las vacaciones pasaron muy rápido. Pronto fue 31 de agosto y los 4 tenían  
que guardar sus cosas en su baúl, pero cada baúl con un compartimento  
diferente, el de James tenía un compartimento para la snitch, el de  
Sirius con una para la quaffle, el de Remus con una para un bate y otra  
para un libro y la de Peter para un bate también.  
Entonces ya tenían todo preparado y todos se fueron a dormir.  
Al otro día Remus llegó 1° a la estación con sus 5 hermanas. Patricia ya  
había terminado en Hogwarts, por lo tanto nada más los acompañó, se  
despidieron y Remus siendo lo que era decidió estar solo en un  
compartimento ya que no quería tener amigos.  
Mientras tanto James pasó la barrera y chocó contra un chico, este chico  
era Sirius Black.  
-Hola-dijo Sirius ayudando a James a levantarse.  
-Hola yo soy James Potter, ¿1° año también?  
-Si también, por cierto yo soy Sirius Black.  
-¿Tienes compartimento o buscamos uno?-dijo James.  
-Hay que buscar uno-dijo Sirius.  
Buscaron y buscaron, pero no encontraron uno, solo había uno pero adentro  
estaba Remus. Entonces abrieron la puerta.  
-Disculpa ¿nos podemos sentar ahí?-preguntó Sirius.  
-Claro-respondió Remus.  
Los 2 se sentaron.  
-¿Cómo se llaman?-preguntó Remus.  
-Yo soy James Potter, y el es Sirius Black.  
-Yo soy Remus Lupin, ¿oigan ya se conocían?  
-No nos acabámos de conocer-dijo Sirius.  
Entonces Sirius y James empezaron a hablar de Quidditch y Remus sólo  
escuchaba:  
-Yo soy de los Chudley Cannons-dijo James.  
-Yo de London United-dijo Sirius-¿y tu Remus?  
-Yo-dijo Remus-eh...no me gusta el Qudditch.  
-¡¡¡QUE!!!-dijo Sirius.  
-Bueno es que, nunca eh visto un partido, se de que trata por los trofeos  
de mi papá, pero nunca eh visto un partido.  
Entonces James comprendió:  
-Oye ¿tu eres el hijo del ex golpeador de Inglaterra.  
-Si, soy el hijo de Mike Lupin-dijo Remus.  
-Genial, haz de ser muy buen golpeador-dijo Sirius.  
-En realidad si pero a propósito, ¿qué posición les gustaría jugar?.  
-Yo buscador-dijo James.  
-Y yo cazador-dijo Sirius.  
Siguieron hablando sobre Quidditch hasta qué:  
-¿En que casa les gustaría estar?-preguntó Sirius.  
-A mi en Gryffindor-dijo James.  
-Mi familia siempre ha estado ahí, así qué esa es la adecuada para mi-  
dijo Remus.  
-Yo de seguro en Ravenclaw, porque mi familia siempre ha estado ahí-dijo  
Sirius.  
-Oigan ¿escucharon qué Hogwarts tiene un nuevo director?.  
-Si, es Albus Dumbledore-dijo James.  
Y siguieron hablando hasta que la bruja del carrito de golosinas llegó:  
-¿Quieren algo del carrito?  
Y los 3 fueron a escoger lo que querían.  
Siguieron platicando, hasta que la puerta del compartimento se volvió a  
abrir, y un chico gordito y bajito preguntó:  
-Disculpen, ¿hay algo sentado ahí?  
-No-dijo James.  
-¿Oye cómo te llamas?-preguntó Remus.  
-Peter, Peter Pettigrew.  
-¿Oye porque no te quedaste en tu cpmpartimento?  
-Porque 2 monigotes entraron y me sacaron a la fuerza-  
-Y dinos Peter, ¿cómo se llaman esos 2?-preguntó Sirius  
-Uno se llama Severus Snape y el otro Lucius Malfoy.  
-Con que Snivelly está aquí-dijo Sirius  
-Ya conocías ha Snape.  
-Si somos vecinos.  
En ese momento la puerta del compartimento se volvió a abrir y entraron  
Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape y su banda: Vincent Goyle, Gregory Crabbe,  
Bellatrix Black, Eric Nott, Narcisa Black y Jessie Parkinson.  
-Con que el pequeño Pettigrew se refugió aquí-dijo Snape.  
-Déjalo en paz, Snivelly-dijo Sirius.  
-Black, tu también estás aquí-dijo Snape.  
Snape agarró a Peter de la túnica y lo levantó.  
-Snivelly, eh dicho que lo sueltes-dijo Sirius.  
Snape le echó un conjuro a Peter y este cayó desmayado.  
-Jajaja, eso le enseñará-dijo Snape  
-Muchachos, al ataque-dijo Sirius.  
James, Sirius y Remus salieron del compartimento con las varitas en alto.  
-Remus toma a 3, James a 3 y a mí déjenme a Malfoy y a Snape.  
Remus tomó a las 3 chicas, Bellatrix fue la 1 en enfrentarlo.  
-EXPPELIARMUS!!!-gritó Remus.  
La varita de Bellatrix salió volando y Remus la cachó y al mismo tiempo  
gritó:  
-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS.  
Los brazos y las piernas de Bellatrix se pusieron rígidos y está coyó.  
Después vino Narcisa y Remus gritó:  
-RICTUSEMPRA!!!  
Narcisa salió volando chocó contra una puerta y cayó desmayada.  
Solo le quedaba Jessie que fue muy fácil para Remus porque gritó:  
-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!!  
Y a Jessie le pasó lo mismo que a Bellatrix.  
Mientras tanto James luchaba con Nott.  
-EXPELLIARMUS!!!-gritó James.  
La varita de Nott salió de sus manos y James la atrapó.  
Nott corrió a su compartimento, pero antes de que llegara:  
-EVERTE STATUM!!!-gritó James.  
Nott salió volando y chocó con la puerta del compartimento de alado y  
está se abrió, entonces escucharon una voz:  
-Yo soy de sangre muggle, mi nombre es Lilian Evans.  
Entonces Crabbe le lanzó un maleficio a James, pero Remus gritó:  
-Cuidado James!!!  
Y James esquivó el maleficio, se volteó hacia Crabbe y...  
-LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!!!-gritó James.  
Crabbe se tiró al suelo riendo como un loco y Goyle por miedo echó a  
correr 


End file.
